Le journal de Stefan
by JessSwann
Summary: Après une énième dispute avec Stefan, Damon tombe sur son journal… Ecrit pour Bingo.fr : thème Journal intime


_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Vampires Diaries , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et…Reviews ?**_

**Le journal de Stefan**

« Ne t'approche plus d'Eléna » lança Stefan à son frère, le regard menaçant.

Une moue sardonique aux lèvres, Damon regarda son frère tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas.

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire petit frère » lança t'il finalement alors que Stefan, furieux, claquait la porte de la maison.

Damon haussa les épaules et se servit un grand verre de bourbon. L'alcool emplit sa bouche, diffusant une chaleur agréable tandis que Damon fermait brièvement les yeux. Ce que Stefan pouvait être stupide quand il s'y mettait ! Tant mieux s'il ne revenait pas… Damon se leva souplement et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un livre à la couverture bleue coincé entre deux coussins attira son attention.

Le jeune vampire plissa les yeux et s'approcha. Il ouvrit le livre d'une main négligente et un sourire moqueur lui échappa en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de Stefan.

« Quels secrets me caches tu petit frère ? » murmura Damon en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil.

Le vampire passa rapidement les premières pages, déchiffrant ça et là quelques phrases._ Damon a encore fait des siennes, je ne sais pas si je vais encore supporter ça longtemps…. _

« Personne ne te demande de le faire petit frère » se moqua Damon à voix basse.

Le vampire but une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon et continua à tourner les pages

_Damon me soutient que notre nature est de boire du sang humain…. Comment est il devenu aussi froid ? Pourquoi autant de cruauté ? _

Damon soupira lourdement….Ce que Stefan pouvait être pénible avec ses questions existentielles !

« Vraiment rien d'intéressant là-dedans », maugréa t'il en tournant les pages jusqu'à ce qu'un mot attire son attention. Là, Damon sourit et se cala dans son fauteuil

_Hier soir, Eléna a passé la nuit ici…. Elle est si parfaite, son corps est si chaud, vibrant… J'aime lui faire l'amour. Dans ces moments-là je me sens presque humain à nouveau_

« Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre », ricana Damon.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le reste de la page

« Alors petit frère quels détails croustillants me caches tu sur la jolie Elena » murmura t'il

_Eléna m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…. Je suis à la fois heureux et confus … Comment peut elle m'aimer en dépit de ma nature ?_

Le visage de Damon pâlit brusquement. Le cœur serré, il relut une nouvelle fois le passage. _Eléna m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…._ Pendant une fraction de seconde, Damon imagina que c'était à lui que la jeune fille avait dit ces mots et repoussa le journal avec agacement. Il en avait fini depuis longtemps avec ces idioties sentimentales ! Et si Stefan avait une once de cervelle , il en aurait fini lui aussi…. Le vampire se leva nerveusement et se dirigea vers la carafe. Il avait besoin d'un second verre, peut être même de quelque chose de plus corsé… S'il sortait, il pourrait peut être…

Damon fit tourner son verre dans sa main puis son regard tomba à nouveau sur le journal de Stefan… Et si….

Un sourire vicieux se répandit sur ses traits et il l'ouvrit à nouveau, cherchant rapidement ce qui l'intéressait

_J'ai l'impression que Damon cherche à se rapprocher d'Eléna... J'ai toute confiance en elle mais parfois, je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez prudente avec lui. Elle n'a pas encore compris que Damon est dangereux._

« Moi ? Allons petit frère, ça me fait beaucoup de peine. » ironisa Damon en poursuivant sa lecture.

_De temps à autres, je surprends le regard de Damon posé sur elle. Ca me fait peur. Il la regarde comme il regardait Katherine…._

Damon plissa les yeux et se cala à nouveau dans un fauteuil. Il passa un long paragraphe où Stefan s'étendait une fois de plus sur sa prétendue cruauté et reprit sa lecture

_Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui… Lorsque je suis rentré, Eléna était là. Damon lui tenait compagnie. Ils étaient tous les deux si proches que… je ne sais pas mais pendant une seconde j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. C'est stupide, mais… Quand Eléna s'est aperçue de ma présence, elle a semblé mal à l'aise. Comme si, c'était moi l'intrus et non plus Damon._

Un sourire échappa à Damon et il se replongea avec avidité dans sa lecture.

_Eléna et moi nous avons parlé de Damon… Je lui ai fait part de mes doutes. Eléna m'a assuré qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'a juré qu'elle ne voyait Damon que comme un ami. Pourtant pendant une seconde, j'ai senti qu'elle fuyait mon regard. Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ? Eléna n'est pas Katherine. Elle ne jouerait pas ainsi avec nous je le sais…. Alors pourquoi ne puis je m'empêcher de douter ?_

« De plus en plus intéressant, commenta Damon. Ce journal est une mine d'informations »

Le vampire passa les pages suivantes et un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai réservé les billets pour Cedar Crocks. Je pense faire la surprise à Eléna. Je lui dirais de venir me rejoindre à la maison et nous partirons… J'ai déjà tout arrangé. La tante d'Eléna sera absente tout le week end et ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Eléna et moi nous allons passer deux jours là bas C'est l'endroit où elle allait camper avec ses parents et je sais qu'elle aimerait y retourner. J'ai hâte de voir son visage quand on arrivera. Quand elle en parle, ses yeux brillent même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte et je…_

« Bla, bla, bla » ricana Damon

Le vampire tourna la page et tomba sur les billets. Ils étaient pour le soir même. Un chalet pour deux en pleine nature.

« Voilà qui est parfait… » murmura Damon en empochant les billets au nom de Mr Salvatore.

La porte claqua et Damon se redressa à la hâte. Il fourra le livre entre deux coussins, là où il l'avait trouvé et se tourna vers l'entrée.

« Damon ? »

Le vampire se retourna vers la jeune fille et sourit

« Bonjour jolie Eléna »

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille évita son regard

« Stefan n'est pas là ?

- Non pourquoi ? Il devrait ? » demanda Damon aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait.

Un moment de gêne passa et Eléna se troubla

« Oui, nous avions rendez vous …dans une heure. Je repasserais…

- Il a du partir en urgence

- Pourquoi ? »S'inquiéta Eléna .

Damon haussa les épaules

« Il ne me dit pas tout, mais…

- Mais ?

- J'ai écouté sa conversation

- Et ? Demanda Eléna , visiblement agacée

- Anita l'a appelé

- Anita ? S'étonna la jeune fille

- Une vieille amie , il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

Le visage d'Eléna se troubla

« Non…

- Ah je croyais… » répondit négligemment Damon en l'observant à la dérobée.

Alors qu'Eléna se décomposait, Damon se souvint avoir survolé un passage où Stefan s'amusait de la jalousie de la jeune fille. Il trouvait cela flatteur….Damon, lui , trouvait ça utile

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller… Tu pourras dire à Stefan que je suis passée ? Mon portable vient de me lâcher »

Damon remercia silencieusement le hasard

« Si tu veux, mais il sera absent tout le week end….

- Oh… » répondit Eléna déçue.

Damon la regarda et fit mine d'avoir une idée

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas parce que Stefan n'est pas là qu'on ne va s'amuser. Prend ta veste, on y va »

Eléna secoua la tête

« Damon… Je ne peux pas

- Mais si tu peux. Ta tante n'est pas là non ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ah je sais tout, belle Eléna » sourit Damon en s'approchant d'elle.

Eléna hésita

« Allez Eléna, juste une sortie entre amis, lui déclara Damon d'une voix tentatrice

- En amis ?

- En amis…. Tu ne vas tout de même te morfondre en attendant Stefan non ? »

Damon observa le visage de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Finalement Eléna sourit

« Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- C'est une surprise. Mais je suis certain que ça va te plaire. »

Eléna hésita

« Allez viens

- En amis

- En amis » confirma Damon

Eléna soupira

« D'accord mais si Stefan..

- On va lui laisser un mot », proposa Damon en lui tendant une feuille.

Le vampire suivit des yeux la jeune fille tandis qu'elle écrivait à la hâte.

« Voilà, allez vient on y va » la pressa t'il.

Alors qu'Eléna claquait la portière de la voiture de sport sur elle, Damon sourit. Un week end entier avec Eléna… Dans un chalet perdu en pleine nature….

« Désolé petit frère », murmura t'il d'un ton ravi.


End file.
